


Fashion Blues

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supportive Jensen, getting ready for a wedding, jensen combs mishas hair, misha has anixety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Misha and Jensen are getting ready to go to a wedding. Misha has serious anxiety about what he is going to wear, struggling to find something that he likes. Jensen helps him get dressed and combs his hair (because I think this is freaking adorable) for him.





	Fashion Blues

Jensen and Misha are in the process of getting ready for a wedding, formal clothing and all the kit and kaboodle.

Jensen stands by the mirror, running his hand down the fine material of his suit, a fine black with a tinge of grey. Misha was taking his time, getting ready not knowing what to wear, rummaging through their big walk in closet.

“Mish, what are you doing? Come on, we have to go soon.” Jensen asked his partner, as he stepped towards the wardrobe.

“Trying to find something to wear… I can’t find anything…” Misha complained as he rummaged amongst more clothes.

Jensen looked around their bedroom, Misha certainly had a point, their bed and room was littered with clothes from ones that he had tried on earlier.

Misha pushed past Jensen, throwing himself dramatically onto the bed, “I give up!!!” he shouted, muffled by the pillow.

Jensen moved towards the bed, slightly overwhelmed by Misha’s sudden outburst, but he sat down beside him on the bed. Placing a hand on Misha’s back, he rubbed up and down as comfort.

“Misha, sweetie,” Jensen paused to cough, “We really have to get you dressed, Jared is waiting for us.”

“I’m not going” replied the pillow muffled voice.

Jensen grinned at Misha’s muffled voice, before pulling his partner up by the back of his shirt, until he was in his arms. “Now, mister, you are going to the wedding as you’re my date. Second of all, we are going to be running late, if you don’t get your shit together” Jensen laughed softly.

“But I don’t know what to wear… all my clothes suck.” Misha complained.

“Oh, come on now, darling, you have a whole half a closet of clothes. Surely, we can find a nice suit within those 50 of them you own.” Jensen leant down to his partner and kissed his lips.

Misha sighed before getting up from the bed, also dramatically, heading back towards the wardrobe. After trying on multiple different suits, he finally looked in the mirror. He had on a 3-piece suit, white undershirt, grey waistcoat, with matching pants and coat. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, as he looked over himself in the mirror.

“I look ridiculous.” Misha sighed.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, leaning his head on his shoulder and looking over both of them in the body length mirror.

“Mish, darling, don’t be silly. You look perfect dressed like that, I know formal wear isn’t your forte, but you look wonderful.” Jensen smiled.

“Are you sure?” Misha sighed.

Jensen knew Misha’s insecureness was playing up. Jensen leant and left kisses all up the side of Misha’s neck. “You look wonderful dear, I promise you.”

“Thanks Jen.” Misha said finally said after several minutes of silence cuddling in front of the mirror.

“Now let’s fix up your hair and get going.” Jensen smiled, picking up the comb before slowly bringing it through Misha’s hair.

With them both all dressed, and fixed and their overcoats finally on, Jensen grabbed the keys to their car, and made their way out the door to meet Jared.


End file.
